International Relations Super Lana 4
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When a princess comes to Smallville on a foreign exchange, Clark and Lana run into the Black Hand again.


International Relations (Super Lana 4)(PG)  
David J. Duncan  
January 2004  


  
Note 1: Smallville, its characters and scenarios belong to DC and the WB. All other characters and scenarios are mine. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com.  
  
Note 2: This is the fourth in my "Super Lana" series. (Set after "Exodus") The readers of my Dubois Chronicles series will recognize Princess Jasmine. (Yes, she's the same character and she has the same abilities! g)  
  
  
Chapter 1 [Emirate of Jalatvastan—mid-February, six weeks after "Miri's Moment"]  
  
While much of the northern half of the world still shivered under winter's white blanket, the Arabian deserts remained warm. Except for trucks, cars and vans, life there continued as it had for the past millennium. Street vendors hocked their wears. The people muddled through their lives. This wasn't the richest emirate but the people were happy nonetheless. They had their families, their worship and a benevolent royal family who looked after their needs. Nobody went hungry there. The sultan treated them with respect and they would die for him.  
  
But not everyone was happy there. In one of the royal palace's towers, a young woman looked out on the people longingly. For most of her life, her parents had kept her shut up in the palace, fearing kidnap attempts and political upheavals. Still, the slender woman had managed to sneak out of there from time to time. Mostly at night, she would veil herself and steal away on her magic carpet and glide high above the countryside. At those times, she felt free, soaring amongst the stars and surveying the kingdom in a way that she and her older sisters would never be allowed to. Occasionally, she would stop her journey at some person's home. Making sure that nobody saw her, she would find the garbage pile in back of the house and touch it.  
  
At that moment, the trash would turn into grain or fruit depending upon what she was thinking of.  
  
Having done that, she would smile warmly at the dark inner room where the family in question slept. Especially when it came to children, the Princess would allow none to go hungry. _And if it helps Papa's image all the better. These people are our responsibility._ Then she would head back to the palace, making sure that nobody saw her glide back into her room. Of everyone there, only her most trusted companion knew she had left the area—a small monkey with brown fur.  
  
"Hi, Cocoa," she would greet him, opening the cage and offering him a banana and a gentle head rub. "It was a good night."  
  
Cocoa would eat his treat and gaze at his mistress affectionately. Unlike the others in the palace, she treated him more like a friend than a pet. He chattered low, snuggling up against her side.   
  
"Some day, Cocoa, we'll be able to see the world without sneaking like this," she told him. Then she concealed the carpet and climbed into bed.  
  
  
*****  
  
One day, she sat reading in her room, wondering about what it would be like to travel to distant lands. _Maybe others might not be wealthy but they don't have the worries we do. _   
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Cocoa chattered at her.  
  
"I know," she giggled. "Some day, we'll escape together." Hearing a knock at the door, she asked, "Yes?"  
  
Her older sister, Yafnia, stuck her head into the room. "Jasmine, Father wants to see us. Please come."  
  
Jasmine nodded and followed her sister down the stairs. _I wonder what he wants?_ When she entered the reception hall, she noticed her elderly father sitting on his throne. Around him, her sisters stared at her, waiting to start the discussion. "Papa, what may I do for you?"  
  
He smiled warmly. She was his favorite and the others knew it. "Jasmine, I know you are unhappy here."  
  
"No, Papa!" she protested despite the fact that in some respects, he was right. "I love being here with you and my sisters."  
  
He looked at her knowingly. "That's not what I meant. I know you care for us." He stood and paced the marble floor. "You always gaze out the window, staring to the horizon. You are meant for big things, Jasmine, as are your sisters." He sighed. "The American government has asked me to send a goodwill ambassador to them. You and your sisters are my most precious possessions. Among you all, you, Jasmine, are the best equipped to handle this task."   
  
Jasmine looked at her siblings anxiously before wondering, "Papa! What are you saying? You don't want me anymore?"  
  
He shook his head while embracing her. "No, Flower, that's not what I meant. I mean that it is time for us to look beyond our borders toward the West. You will go to America. I have picked out a nice town for you to live in. It's called Smallville, Kansas. Do you remember the Luthors?"  
  
She nodded, recalling the visit from Lionel and Lex some years before. "Lex was a nice guy as I remember, Papa."  
  
"You will live in his residence as a sister to him," he continued. "Is this acceptable?"  
  
"Can I bring Cocoa?" she inquired.  
  
He nodded. "I wouldn't dream of separating you both. Alexander has agreed to let him stay in the mansion too. Just clean up after him as you do here, Jasmine."  
  
She took a deep breath and smiled. "It will be my pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I need to pack and let Cocoa know." She hugged each of her sisters and then headed up the stairs to her room where her stuff was.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 [Kent Farm—Next Morning]  
  
Rising with the sun, the Kents and Miranda did their chores, trying to get everything done before breakfast. With the big Shakespeare exam during that afternoon, Miri and Clark wanted to collect themselves before they hit Smallville High.  
  
"How do you both feel about that test?" Martha wondered, as she served them short stack of blueberry pancakes apiece.  
  
"Okay. I figure I've read that stuff so much that I'll start talking in that weird language of his," Clark complained.  
  
Miri laughed. "Oh, Clark! I guess super memorization isn't in your package, is it? You're so good at acting, I'd figure you'd like it," she teased.  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "Give him a break, Miranda."  
  
Martha smiled and rubbed Miranda's shoulder. "She's kidding, Jonathan. Besides, I think she knows why Clark and Lana have to conceal their true abilities."  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Kent," Miranda apologized.  
  
"Miranda's just being her smart-aleck self," Clark retorted, grinning at his friend while taking a forkful of pancake. At that moment, he saw Lex standing at the door. "Hey, Lex, what's going on?"  
  
"Hey, Clark, would you all mind if I join you?" the billionaire inquired anxiously.  
  
"Sure," Martha agreed. "Is something wrong, Lex?"  
  
The businessman shook his head and smirked. "No. I—uh—need a favor if that's okay."  
  
Jonathan looked warily at the visitor. "And what's that, Lex?"  
  
Lex replied, "I got a call from an old family friend of mine last night. Apparently his daughter's coming here for a student exchange. I was hoping to have a great dinner to welcome her to Smallville. Mrs. Kent, you're the best cook I know of."  
  
"Lex, that's kind of you to say but hardly true," Martha retorted. "Absolutely, we'll be happy to have her over for dinner. When will she be here?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon. She's coming all the way from the Middle East to come to high school here. I want her to feel at home."  
  
Clark and Miranda looked at each other before she asked, "Where exactly is she from?"  
  
"Jalatvastan," Lex noted. "She's a princess. The sultan's daughter actually."  
  
The farmer looked at them all. "Are you sure that we're good enough for her?"  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Kent, I'd rather have her here. The other option is to have my father host the event. I'd rather the dinner were a legitimate welcome event," Lex answered. Turning to Clark and Miranda, he asked, "Do you think that Lana would be open to having something at the Talon for her?"  
  
Miri replied, "Sure. I think we can make it really special for her."  
  
"That'll be great," Lex expressed. "Princess Jasmine will appreciate that. I spoke to her last night on the phone too. She's a little nervous about coming here."  
  
"We'll do our best to make her feel at home," Clark concurred.  
  
"That's what I figured, Clark," the billionaire commented. "You want a ride to school? I can get you in there faster than the bus."  
  
"Go ahead, Kids," Martha advised. "I'll clean up here. You have your lunches?" Seeing them nod, she concluded, "Have a great day!"  
  
Clark waved to his mother as he and Miranda left with Lex. _This is going to be cool! An Arabian princess going to school with us!_  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 [Talon-After school]  
  
Lana hustled around the café, trying to make sure everything was in order before the big event. As she did, she found countless specs of dirt and dust everywhere. "I can't believe this is happening!" she bellowed in frustration.  
  
"We can deal with it, Boss," Miri assured her, looking around to make sure they were alone. Thankfully, Mr. Luthor shut the place down for tonight. "Just make like Ms. Clean and it'll be great."  
  
"Excuse me?" the former cheerleader asked.  
  
Her sidekick smirked, twirling her index finger around in the air. "You know—whiz around and take out the dust bunnies in a second. You can do this in no time."  
  
Lana rolled her eyes at her friend. "You think so, don't you?"  
  
"This is you we're talking about," the sensei retorted saucily. "I bet Clark would do it without batting an eyelash."  
  
"Yeah right," Lana giggled. "Maybe if I asked him."  
  
"Maybe," Miri concurred, looking toward the door. "Maybe we'll find out." There she saw Clark waiting for them.   
  
"Clark, what are you doing here?" Lana asked, as she opened the door and let him in.  
  
"Miranda called and said you could use some help. So here I am," he noted.  
  
Lana shot a glare at her friend. "Oh she did, did she? Well I guess we can use the help." She checked the door to make sure that it was covered. "What do you want? Upstairs or downstairs?"  
  
"Pick one. Dust and sweep?" he inquired.  
  
She smirked at him while flipping him a broom. "See if you can beat me this time, Farm Boy."  
  
"This isn't a track meet, Lana," Miri reminded her.  
  
"Oh, I think she's cruising for a bruising," he disagreed with a knowing smile. "Upstairs then."   
  
"Whatever you want, _Mr. Kent_," Lana countered. "Ready?"  
  
"You owe me a kiss when I get back, _Miss Lang_," he told her. After stealing a quick peck off of her forehead, he disappeared, sweeping through the entire balcony area like a Texas tornado.  
  
For her part, his girlfriend sped through the downstairs, doing the same thing. Operating at super speed, she cleared the lobby in no time flat. "There!" she exclaimed and turned…  
  
…only to find him standing there waiting for her. "I win," he declared.  
  
"Yeah, you cheated," she cracked.  
  
"Yeah and I'm going to cheat again," he retorted, embracing her while they kissed passionately.  
  
"To the winner go the spoils," Miri added from the coffee bar where she was making cappuccinos. "Let's get you both something."  
  
"Thanks, Miri," Lana expressed, accepting the frothy drink. After taking a sip, she looked around. "I think this place will be great with some other touches. Maybe some flowers?"  
  
"Yeah and that banner that Chloe and Pete were working on earlier," he concurred. "Meantime, I'm wondering what kind of protection Lex has for tonight?"  
  
"Clark, this is Lex we're talking about. I'm sure he has everything set," Lana presumed.  
  
"Well, we can be in Metropolis in an hour. Besides, those goons from New Year's are still out there," he argued.  
  
Miranda sighed. _And the leader has the kitana. Figures. _Guys, if that's true, remember—they know about your weakness. Let's hope that you're worrying about nothing."  
  
"I hope so," he wished, looking toward the door. "But I want to be there just in case."  
  
"Miranda, can you keep things going here? Chloe, Pete and the others should be here soon enough," Lana inquired.  
  
"Absolutely. Hey, you two, be careful," Miri requested.  
  
"Always. Just like a very wise woman told us the last time we got in trouble," he concurred.  
  
Miranda nodded and gave them a supportive glance. "Just remember that thought. I'll let your parents know, Clark." After her friends took off out the back, she hoped, _Stay safe, guys. Don't do anything stupid._  
  
  
  
Chapter 4   
[Marsailles, France]  
  
The moon reflected off of the placid Mediterranean, sparkling on the water. A gentle breeze puffed into the old city on that evening. Although it was the middle of the night, one building had activity in it. In its basement, a single figure worked in a dimly lit room on a set of plans. After the kitana fiasco, there couldn't be any failures this time. _The princess would give us an edge over her father and his oil reserves._  
  
At that moment, the computer beeped with a message: 'We are in position.'  
  
"Excellent," the figure remarked, lighting a cigarette and puffing smoke rings into the darkness. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Then the phone rang. "Yes?"  
  
"Her plane is descending as we speak," a male voice advised. "Remember our deal."  
  
"Yes, yes…the boy is not to be harmed and your precious business interests. I know. You may wish to stay away from there. It could get rather interesting to say the least," the shadow figure warned.  
  
"I'm sure," the field man agreed, hanging up.  
  
_Yes, not long now. _The shadowy figure sipped on a glass of wine and waited for news of the Black Hand's success.  
  
****  
  
  
[Metropolis Airport]  
  
Jasmine looked out the window of her small airplane at the landscape. Unlike the deserts of her homeland, America was so green and lush. _So much grass. So many trees._ She gulped on her Diet Coke and wondered, "What will they be like?"   
  
Strapped in on the seat beside her, Cocoa bounced around in his cage.  
  
"Settle down, Pal," she advised him. "It won't be long now." _I wish we were on Carpet. Then I could control the landing._ For a brief second, she glanced to the floor where the magical implement was stored for the flight.  
  
Her companion chattered anxiously.  
  
Then the wheels touched down and they cruised to the gate.  
  
"There," she declared, smiling for his benefit. "You see? We're here." She undid her seat belt and did the same for the cage restraints. "Come on. Let's meet our host." She carried the cage off of the airplane and into the terminal building. There, she found five armed policemen awaiting her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Princess Jasmine-A 'isha?" one of the police asked.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "Can you tell me where I can find Alexander Luthor?"  
  
"Yes'm. Right this way," the cop noted, leading her toward the waiting area.  
  
At that moment, she saw a well built bald man wave at her. She waved back.  
  
Lex approached them. "Princess, welcome to America. It's good to see you again," he greeted.  
  
"Alexander, it's good to see you too," she replied courteously, shaking his hand. "This is my friend, Cocoa."  
  
"Ah yes, your father mentioned the traveling companion." He smirked, looking at the monkey. "Your things are being unloaded as we speak. Give my men a few minutes to load your things into the limo and we'll head for Smallville."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "I'm not worth a big party, Alexander."  
  
"It's just a small dinner and please call me 'Lex', Princess Jasmine-A 'isha," he replied.  
  
"Then you can call me Jasmine, Lex," she told him, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks for coming to greet me like this."  
  
"My pleasure, Jasmine," he concurred. "Come."   
  
As they cleared the gate, however, they found themselves face to face with a rather rude surprise. For at that point, they found themselves surrounded by twenty masked men with swords and guns.  
  
"What is this, Lex?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he told her.   
  
One of the goons stepped forward. "We will take the lady off of your hands, Mr. Luthor, and leave you unharmed. Please don't resist."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve," Lex hissed. "Jasmine, go! Get out of here!"  
  
"What about you?" she inquired.  
  
"I'll hold them off! GO!" he ordered.  
  
She nodded and bolted back toward the jet way. _If I can get to Carpet, I can get help._ "Stay with me, Cocoa!"  
  
****  
  
Meantime, Clark and Lana walked into the terminal and checked the monitors for the right flight. However, as there was nothing on the screen for "Arabia" they were out of luck.  
  
"So where is it?" she wondered.   
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," he replied. Then claxons went off. "What the?"  
  
"Attention! Please evacuate the area! This is not a drill!" the overhead PA system announced.  
  
"Clark, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
He listened with his super hearing, trying to hear everything around them. Concentrating harder, he expanded the range out to the entire complex. On the far end, he heard several gun safeties going off. "On the far side!" he told her.  
  
"What?" she queried, looking at him with a confused stare.  
  
"I think we have trouble," he reported, pulling on his mask. "Get your mask on and let's go!"   
  
She gulped, recalling the last time they had done this at the museum. _We need to be more careful this time. _Once her face was covered, she patted his shoulder. "Ready?"  
  
"Uh huh. Remember what Miri told us," he answered before speeding toward the scene.  
  
"How can I forget?" she asked rhetorically, following closely behind.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Even as his friends approached the scene, Lex struggled with the kidnappers, trying to protect his guest. Despite his best efforts, however, they overwhelmed him, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Where did she go?" the leader asked impatiently.  
  
"She ran back toward the plane," the follower just to his left noted. "I'll get her back." Motioning to three of their companions, he led them in search of Jasmine.  
  
"I'm sick of surprises," the leader groused, still remembering the appearance of the two masked teens at the vault. While the kitana sat in the Hand's special vault, it's adorning jewel had been destroyed by the teens' ninja companion. _The High Leader will deal with them when the time is appropriate._  
  
"Funny, that's just what you're going to get," Clark announced, streaking into the room.  
  
Going around the other side, Lana whizzed into the area, taking out four opponents in just as many seconds.  
  
"Not again!" the leader bellowed, firing his gun at the twin blurs to no avail.  
  
After speeding through the rest of the followers, Clark tapped his lights out as well.  
  
Then, using some rope coiled by one of the gates, they bound the assailants.  
  
"That should be it," Lana presumed. "Where's the Princess?"   
  
Then a crash echoed from the jet way.   
  
"That could be her!" he declared, rushing off toward the jet way.  
  
Once on the tarmac, they looked around for a scuffle or a potential hostage situation. Instead, they found three Hand goons struggling to get up as they were face down on the ground.  
  
"What did that? And what is that stuff they're stuck in?" Lana wondered.  
  
"It looks like glue or something," Clark guessed.  
  
"That's because it is," Jasmine agreed from overhead.  
  
The masked duo turned to see a young woman and a small monkey floating high overhead on an ornate carpet. "Princess?"  
  
"That depends. Who are you? Are you with those men?" Jasmine inquired.  
  
"No. We just beat them," Clark informed her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Jasmine nodded. "We're fine. Thank you very much. I appreciate good friends. And yes, I am the Princess Jasmine-A 'isha."  
  
"It was our pleasure, Princess," Lana assured her.  
  
"Nevertheless, if I can ever return the favor, it'll be my pleasure. You will always be my friends," Jasmine concurred.   
  
Clark and Lana nodded before speeding away into the night and back toward Smallville.  
  
Jasmine took a deep breath, admiring the speed at which her new friends had vanished. "Cocoa, it seems that we're not alone after all." With that, she allowed the carpet to descend and rolled it back up. _Can't let the cops or Lex see that one yet._ As she and Cocoa reentered the terminal, they found their attackers bound neatly and waiting for the police to collect them. _By the Prophet, that's amazing! Who are those two friends? And why do I have the feeling that I will see them again? _   
  
At that moment, Lex stirred and rubbed his head. "Man, what hit me?"  
  
"Lex, are you okay?" she inquired.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine except for a sore neck," he replied while rubbing the sore area on the back of his neck. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Well, it's not every day you get attacked on foreign soil. I just did what came naturally. I ran outside and hid," she told him, not wanting to give him the full story.  
  
"How did these guys get like that?" he wondered.  
  
She shrugged, giving Cocoa a knowing glance. "I heard fighting in here but when I finally came back in, it was over and these criminals were tied up. I would like to press charges."  
  
"Oh believe me. That won't be a problem," the billionaire concurred, seeing the Metropolis PD rush onto the scene.  
  
The Chief came up and assured him, "Mr. Luthor, we're taking the group into custody. Would you and the Princess like to give your statements? I promise it won't take long."  
  
"I don't want to put the Princess through anything else tonight, Chief Walters. Can't this wait?" Lex sighed.  
  
"No, Lex, that's all right," she agreed. "Let's deal with this matter. My father would want closure to it."  
  
"And so will the FBI," Walters concurred. "Follow me, Folks. I can get your statements right here and then you'll be on your way."  
  
And so, the duo answered Walters' questions for about ten minutes. Then the latter smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. Princess, my apologies for this incident. Welcome to Metropolis and America. If there's anything we can do, just ask."  
  
"Thank you, Chief Walters, for your attention to detail," she replied. "It's nice to know that I have friends. Come on, Lex, I'd like to get going."  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed, leading her through the complex and to the secured area of the parking garage where his Ferrari sat waiting with a moving truck close behind it. "Your things are in the truck. I figured that you and Cocoa would want the room in the car. It's a long drive out to Smallville."  
  
"That's thoughtful of you," she expressed. "Is everyone in Smallville like that?"  
  
"Yeah. For the most part, we are," he concurred as they drove off toward the state highway. "It's a great place."  
  
"I can't wait to see it," she agreed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 [Fortress of Solitude, Kent Farm—Two and a half hours later]  
  
Clark and Lana sat on the old couch, musing about the airport incident. Since getting back, they had filled both Miri and his parents in on the situation. However, they left out the part about their meeting with Jasmine out on the tarmac.  
  
"That was incredible, Clark," Lana stated, rubbing up against him. "I mean, she was floating on that carpet and she managed to subdue those guys."  
  
"She's special, Lana, just like we are," he replied. "We've run into enough meteor mutants here in Smallville to know that there are others like us out there."  
  
"At least she doesn't resent us," she supposed. "That thank you was nice. I suppose you've never received a promise like that before either."  
  
"Like what?" he wondered.  
  
"Having a royal princess in your debt," she declared. "It's a reassuring feeling."  
  
"I like having her as a friend, especially since she'll be going to school with us," he pointed out. "But we barely know her too, Lana. Let's see how things develop."  
  
She nodded. "And give Princess Jasmine a chance to settle into Smallville. Sounds like a good plan." Hearing someone coming up the stairs, she looked to find Jonathan and Martha stick their heads into the area. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent!"  
  
His parents smiled at the duo before Jonathan said, "We just saw the news from Metropolis. Nice job, you two."  
  
"We tried not to get caught this time," Clark noted.  
  
His mother shrugged. "And you didn't. Everyone is wondering how you dealt with the terrorists. As far as the police are concerned, it's a big mystery. But there was something on the national news we thought you'd like to see." She held up a video tape. "Give me a minute." She turned on the old TV and VCR before sticking the tape in the proper place.  
  
On the screen, an elderly man in Bedouin robes sat behind an ornate wooden desk. He had a serious look on his face. "Good evening. I am Mustafa, the Sultan of Jalatvastan, and it is a pleasure to address you all tonight. Just hours ago, a group of terrorists called the Black Hand attempted to kidnap my daughter, Princess Jasmine-A 'isha, and very succeeded in doing so. Fortunately for all of us, they failed due to the heroism of three individuals. My daughter has informed me that our friend, Alexander Luthor, resisted the effort. In addition, the security cameras picked up two individuals moving faster than the eye could see. These two people dealt with the threat insuring my daughter's safety. Given how people feel toward those who are unique, I understand why they wish to remain hidden for now. However, wherever you two are tonight, you have the thanks of Jalatvastan and of a grateful father. May Allah bless you both and Alexander tonight. Thank you for allowing me into your homes, America. You have my heartfelt gratitude for your time. Good night."  
  
"Wow," Lana commented. "This is a big deal."  
  
"It sure is. We're really proud of you both," Jonathan told them. "You averted a world crisis and you did so carefully."  
  
"Jasmine saw you though, didn't she?" Martha inquired anxiously.  
  
"We talked for a minute. It was weird though. When we got there, three of the Hand goons were stuck to the ground and she was floating on a flying carpet," Clark revealed.  
  
"Flying carpet?" the farmer inquired.  
  
"I saw it too," Lana concurred. "How she dealt with those guys is beyond me. Still, let's not say anything about the floating thing. She's keeping our conversation secret. I suppose we should do the same for her?"  
  
The two parents smiled and nodded in agreement before Jonathan continued, "As long as she's not breaking any laws, I don't see why not. Besides she did lie on your behalf too. She said that she didn't see anyone out there."   
  
At that moment, they saw Lex's headlights pull into the driveway.  
  
"Speaking of the Princess, I'd say that's her and Lex now," Lana supposed. "Come on, Clark."  
  
He followed his girlfriend down the stairs and out of the barn to see Lex and Jasmine standing there and surveying their surroundings.  
  
"This is very quaint. Simple yet nice," the Princess complimented with a grin and a sparkle in her eye. "As Papa would say, this place has a warm heart and the makings of home."  
  
"It does indeed," Lex concurred. "The Kents are truly special people, Jasmine. In fact, here they come now." He waved to them. After the others had joined them, he introduced, "These are Jonathan and Martha Kent. That's their son, Clark, and his girlfriend, Lana Lang. She helps me to run the Talon."  
  
"Hi, Lex. Is this the Princess?" Martha inquired. She did a slight bow. "Welcome, Princess Jasmine-A 'isha."  
  
The visitor squirmed at the ritual. "Please, my friends, that's hardly necessary. While I appreciate the gesture, I'm just a girl in search of a good meal and warm companions. Lex tells me that this is the place in Smallville for that. I thank you for opening your home to me on this evening." She did a slight curtsey. "Please call me Jasmine. I just want to be your friend."  
  
Jonathan smiled at her show of humility. _Here she is—an Arab princess and a powerful person in her own right. Lex, she'll be a good influence on you._ "Thank you. Well, we don't have much but you're welcome to it."  
  
"And I thank you for that, Mr. Kent," Jasmine expressed sincerely. Sticking her head back inside the car, she hummed a lullaby before shutting the door again. "Will it be warm enough in there?"  
  
"It should be," Lex supposed.  
  
"Warm enough for what?" Lana inquired.  
  
"Cocoa needs to stay warm," Jasmine told them. Opening the cage on the back seat, she showed them her friend even as he curled up against her. "This is Cocoa, my dearest companion. Pardon him. He's very shy around strangers at first."  
  
Cocoa sniffed the air and then looked right at Clark and Lana.   
  
"Yes, Cocoa, they're our friends," Jasmine noted.  
  
The monkey leapt into Lana's arms and rubbed up against her.  
  
"Looks like he likes you," Lex assumed.  
  
Jasmine scratched her head. "Goodness! My apologies, Lana. He usually doesn't do that."   
  
Cocoa chittered softly.  
  
"Oh that's all right. He feels at home and so should you," the former cheerleader mentioned, rocking her new friend like a baby before handing him back to Jasmine.   
  
"He seems like quite the character," Clark supposed.  
  
"Oh he is. Just wait until he gets to know you better," the Princess informed them. "Now back you go, Cocoa. I'll be back soon."  
  
With that, the sextet entered the house where Miranda had set the table.  
  
"Hi, Everyone! Jasmine, I hope you're hungry. Mrs. Kent's cooking is wonderful," Miranda announced.  
  
"It smells heavenly," the visitor replied, her eyes shining at the sight and feel of this place. "Come! I wish to sample this bounty and get to know you all better before the big party later."  
  
"I know it's kind of short notice but everyone wanted to welcome you," Lana noted.  
  
"And I wish to meet them too," Jasmine assured her as they sat down at the table. "For now though, this is the best welcome one could want."  
  
  
  
Conclusion [Two days later]  
  
[Marsailles]  
  
The shadow figure slammed a fist down on the desk. "How could we have failed? Everything was planned!"  
  
"We took out the guards as instructed, High Leader. Those teenaged pests appeared again though," the operation leader reported.  
  
"Indeed," High Leader concurred. "Those two will need to be dealt with. When we try again, we'll need to be ready for them."  
  
"And we will not fail. If that is all?" the subordinate asked.  
  
"For now," High Leader agreed, shooing the other away with a wave of a gloved hand. After the other had left, the mastermind looked at the security footage again. "Interesting to say the least."  
  
"Indeed," another voice concurred.  
  
"Lionel, good to see you," the mystery leader stated. "Please come in."  
  
"Thank you," Lionel Luthor accepted, confidently walking into the room and taking a seat in front of the desk. "It's dark in here."  
  
"I like it that way," High Leader retorted nonchalantly, lighting up a cigarette and puffing on it a few times. "Your son is quite the hero, Lionel. He should know when to keep that bald head down."  
  
The industrialist grimaced. "Yes, he gets that from his mother, I'm afraid. Thank you for not harming him."  
  
"If he keeps interfering, I won't be able to guarantee his safety. Still, we did account for that. If all had gone as planned, you would be acquiring your shares tomorrow morning and we'd have that old has been off of the Jalatvastanian throne," High Leader presumed.   
  
"But you failed," Lionel pointed out. "You failed to consider all of the factors. Smallville is a rather…unique place. It won't be easy to snatch the Princess from there."  
  
"If you mean those two masked brats, I gathered as much. However, they are in Metropolis and the girl's in Smallville. I think we can strike while their back is turned. Don't you? In the meantime, your associate, Hansei Arighatto, sends his regards."  
  
"How is he? That custody mess was rather embarrassing, I suppose," Lionel replied, trying to probe at the connection between his Japanese competitor and the mystery person in front of him.  
  
"He's gone underground and will surface again soon," High Leader stated. "Bailing him out of that situation taxed the Hand's resources. However, valuable allies such as him and yourself are worth it. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call. Thank you for your assistance, Lionel. You will not be forgotten when the Hand triumphs."  
  
"I'll be waiting for that moment," Lionel concluded, rising from his chair and departing the area. "Good night."  
  
For a while, the mystery figure stared into space, thinking about the security tape and the two masked figures there. _One day, I will be revenged upon them. Insolent brats.   
_   
  
****  
  
[Talon]  
  
Jasmine sat in the corner booth, sipping on a cup of coffee and watching the people around her. She had enjoyed her first few days at Smallville High and meeting so many new American friends. However, she still felt special around the Kents for their treatment of her. _Such friends are a treasure. _   
  
At that moment, Chloe came over. "Excuse me, Jasmine?"  
  
The Princess looked up. "Hi, Chloe. Please take a seat. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was hoping to get some more information about the other night for _The Torch_ if that's okay," the reporter asked.  
  
Jasmine shrugged. "There's really not much more to say, Chloe. By the time I came out of hiding, my assailants were taken care of."  
  
Chloe squinted at her. "You didn't see them?"  
  
"See who? Ah yes, you mean the two who helped me? No, Chloe, they were gone as well. I wish I could see them again so that I could thank them in person," Jasmine fibbed slightly, taking another mouthful of coffee. "Speaking of gratitude, that was a nice story you wrote the other day on me. Thank you."  
  
The reporter shook her head, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of the new student. "No problem. If you ever want to talk, I'm here."  
  
"I'll remember that. Have a good day, Chloe," Jasmine replied as the other girl walked off. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the omnipresent bodyguard trying to blend in. _Papa's still worried. Not that I blame him but I wish I could find out who those two were from the airport. I bet they'd be fun to be with._  
  
"How's your coffee, Jasmine?" Lana inquired.  
  
"I could use a warm up. Thank you," Jasmine accepted. "And I appreciate you taking the time to give me a tour of the school. That was very kind of you."  
  
The former cheerleader grinned warmly. "It's my pleasure. Clark and I enjoyed meeting you the other night. You seem like a great person."  
  
"Papa says that we're measured by the worth of our friends, Lana. You all make me better for knowing you," Jasmine replied honestly. "And I can see that you have something special with Clark as well. That's something you should hold onto. Love is a rare gift."  
  
"Oh believe me. I intend to. He's a special guy," Lana agreed, seeing him walk into the café with Lex. "Speaking of which…."  
  
"Hey, ladies," Lex announced. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great," Lana replied, giving Clark a kiss on the cheek. "And with you?"  
  
"Never better. Hey, what time do you get off?" Clark asked.  
  
"Ten minutes. Why?" Lana replied.  
  
"We were wondering if Jasmine would like to go horseback riding?" Lex offered.  
  
The Princess nodded. "That sounds wonderful. We'll need to take Abdul as well." Motioning to her bodyguard, she continued, "Papa doesn't want me alone and well…he needs some fun as well."  
  
"Okay," Lex agreed. "Come on. Clark, Lana, we'll meet you there?"  
  
"Sounds great," Clark agreed.  
  
After their friends had left, he looked at her and supposed, "We made a good friend the other night, didn't we?"  
  
"Uh huh. And she is quite the person. Speaking of which, are you ready to race me on horseback, Mr. Kent?" she retorted, as they walked toward the coffee bar where she put the coffee pot back on the burner.  
  
"Another race, huh?" Miri asked knowingly from behind the cracked door. She stuck her head out and rolled her eyes. "Heavens. I don't think we can keep you two in suspense. Go on. I've got things under control. Just don't be too late, Clark. You know how your Dad gets."  
  
"Yeah I do," Clark agreed. "Thanks, Miranda." Taking Lana's hand in his, he led her out of the Talon and toward her Explorer. The fun with Lex and Jasmine awaited them at the stables. As with everything, good friends did make all of the difference in the world no matter where they were from.   
  
And with Jasmine, as we shall see, she would be the best friend of all……  
  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
Back to Talon Tales Back to As the Talon Turns Fanfic Archive 


End file.
